gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Smash Bros. Blitz
Smash Bros. Blitz: What Is It? Blitz Isn't technically it's own game. It's A DLC pack for Smash Bros. U containing content from all sorts of other companies and franchises. A strentch for nintendo to pull off, but if they gave the fans snake, so Don;t Be suprised! It Has Plenty Of content: New Characters (Wiki Users are Free to Edit in their own if they follow the format used), new stages, new items, and A New story-based gamemode! Users can also add items and stages, but please give a good description. A Big DLC pack Which Anyone can join in on! New Characters If I Ever Really Had A motivation To work on a smash Porject, It was this! This DLC pack Adds Plenty off New Characters, Both Unlockable and standard, for wiki users to add at will. I'll do twenty to start with, some more original then others, to show off the format. The Stages Where They are fought to unlock will be adressed later in the article. Just starting now, will update soon. I, and probably other users too, Will Take Requests. To request, Just Comment The character and the franchise it's from! Remember, characters can be from anything, not just games! No limits! (Except for smash Logic) Short descriptions allowed. I will Update Again soon, But The Story Won't Be for a while, You can have a crack at it if you want. 1. Tyler (Power Rangers Dino Charge) Normal: Dinosaber Special: Morpher Blast Side special: Raptorcycle Up special: Kickflipsomersault Down special: Dino Blaze Charger Final smash: T-Rex Zord Specs: Heavyweight-Average speed, jumping, power and defence-two extrajumps 2. Green Ninja (Lego Ninjago) Normal: Sword Attack Special: Green Blast Side Special: Spinjitzu Up Special: Airjitzu Down Special: Charge Blast Final Smash: Gold Ninja (Transformation) Specs: Lightweight-Quite fast-Average jumping-extremely hard-hitting-weak defence-Two Extrajumps 3. Marrowak (Pokemon) Attack: Bone Rush Special: Bonemerang Side Special: Double Edge Up Special: Headbutt jump Down Special: Growl Final Smash: Alolan Form Unlock Criteria: Beat Story mode Level: Ancestral fear Stage Fought at: Pokemon Tower Specs: Heavyweight-Below average jumping-Slow-That Bone Hurts!-Durable-One extrajump 4. Darkrai (Pokemon) Attack: Standard Special: Dark Void Side Special: Spacial Rend Up Special: Quick Attack Down Special: Dark Pulse Final Smash: Black Hole Eclipse Unlock criterea: Play 10 matches as Dark Mage Chocobo Stage fought at: Dark Abbys Specs: Midweight-Small Jumps-Average Speed-Above average Streangth-Weak Defence, especially to melee-Three extrajumps 5. Metal Sonic (Sonic The Hedgehog) Attack: Slow Punch Special: Electric Field Side Special: Booster Dash Up Special: Temporary Flight Down Special: Burst Shield Final Smash: Sonic Spinball Heavyweight-Decent Jumps-Speedy as Sonic-Stronger than sonic, but attacks slower-Better defence than sonic-one extrajump 6. Wooly Yoshi (Yoshi's Wooly World) Attack: Aprehensible Tongue Special: Yarn Ball spit Side Special: Motorbike Yoshi Up Special: Umbrella Yoshi Down Special: Melon Attack Unlock Criterea: Complete Story mode quest: A Tale of Two Yoshis Stage Fought at: Wooly World Final Smash: Giant Yoshi Specs: Lightweight-Good Jumps-average speed-great acceleration-weak rapid blows-Bellow Average Defence-Two extrajumps 7. Powered-up Mario (Mario) Attack: Standard Special: Ice Flower Side Special: Rocky Mushroom Up Special: Proppelor Shroom Down Special: Hammer Mario Final Smash: Invincibility Leaf Unlock Criteria: Play A Match With Only Fire Flowers enabled as items Stage Fought At: Powerup Palace Specs: Marioweight-mariojumps-slower that mario-mario's streangth-Better defence then mario-two extrajumps 8. Sledge (Power Rangers Dino Charge) Attack: Sluggish punches Special: Mega Blast Side Special: Purple Stun Blast Up Special: Jet Pack Down special: Vivix Rise Final Smash: Edge of extinction Unlock criteria: Beat Story Mode Stage: One More Energem Stage fought at: Evil Orbit Specs: Heaviest character-short jumps-Slowest character-Very strong attacks-Durable-Four extrajumps 9. The Adventure Pals (The Adventure Pals) Attack: Sword Special: Bomb Side Special: Rock Up Special: Giraficopter Down Special: Buddy Blitz Grab (Because It's Notable): Girafe Chomp Final Smash: Cupcake Apocalypse Specs: Relatively heavy-good jumps-average speed-Powerful Sword Swipes-Defensively challenged-Three Extrajumps 10. Herobrine (Minecraft) Attack: Electric punches Special: Creeper Spawn Egg Side Special: Spider Jockey Charge Up Special: Ghast Buddy Down Special: Zombie Rise Final Smash: Wither Unlock Criterea: Complete story mode stages: The Death Of Steve and Avenging A Fallen Friend Stage Fought at: Nether Specs: Heavyweight-below average jumps-quite slow-hurty punches and painful buddies-40% defensive-two extrajumps 11. Wartortle (Pokemon) Attack: Standard Special: Bubble Side Special: Shell Dash (rapid spin) Up Special: Waterfall Down Special: Water Gun Final Smash: Water Pledge Specs: Midweight-Small Jumps-Slow-Light attacks-Great Defence-One extrajump 12. Typhlosion (pokemon) Attack: Fire Punch Special: Flamethrower Side Special: Flame Wheel Up Special: Quick Attack Down Special: Smokescreen Final Smash: Blast Burn Specs: Heavyweight-High leaps-Slow On foot-Good mellee, better ranged attacks-okay defence-One extrajump 13. Gamercat (Webcomic) Attack: Standard Special: Controller Throw Side Special: Hairball Up special: Fairy Assist Down Special: Cat Nap Final Smash: Gaming Legends (Mega Legends Parody) Specs: Midweight-Average jumps-decent speed-all attacks do decent damage-relatively bad defence-Three extrajumps 14. Great Fairy (Zelda) Attack: Standard Special: Wand Blast Side Special: Fairies Up Special: Soar Down Special: Energy Column Final Smash: Fairy Fountain Specs: Lightweight-graceful hops (not too great)-Suprisingly fast and nimble-magicaly powerful-okay defence-Three extrajumps 15. Popfizz (Skylanders) Attack: Potion Toss/Wild Swipes Special: Shake/Hungry Lunge Side special: Tripple Toss/Slash Dash Up special: Bounce Pad/Slashnado Down Special: Beast Mode/Variety Belch Final Smash: Power Belch Specs: Midweight/Heavyweight-Average Jumping-average speed/pretty fast-nasty potions/hardhitting mellee-average defence-two extrajumps/one extrajump 16. Dragoon Chocobo (Chocobo's Dungeon) Attack: Chocobo Kicks Special: Flame Lance Side Special: Chocobo Dash Up Special: High Jump (Chocobo Leap) Down Special: Dragon Power Final Smash: Gungnir (Powerful, Long-range Attack) Specs: Midweight-good jumping-Speedy-Hits Hard-Good Defence-Five Extrajumps 17. Black Mage Chocobo (Chocobo's Dungeon) Attack: Chocobo Kicks Special: Blizzard Side Special: Drain Spell Up Special: Ice Platform Down Special: Sleep Spell Final Smash: Meteors Unlock criterea: play a match as dragoon chocobo Stage fought at: Dark Abyss Specs: Lightest character-Great Jumps-Speedy-powerful Spells, Bad kicking-Bad Defence-Six extrajumps 18. Barry Steakfries (Halfbrick Apps) (Work in progress) Attack: Standard Special: Shotgun Side Special: Jetski Up Special: Bubble JetPack Down: Flamethrower Final Smash: Fruit ninja-in-training Unlock Criterea: Complete Story mode Stage: The first Challenger Stage Fought at: Jetpack Joyride Specs: Heavyweight-Poor Jumper-Average speed-Guns Hurt!-Squishy defence-Two Extrajumps 19. P.R.A.W.N. (Subnautica) Attack: Punch Special: Propulsion Cannon Side Special: Drill Arm Rush Up Special: Thrusters Down Special: Stasis Field Final Smash: Orbital Fling Unlock Criterea: Complete Story mode Stage: A Robot To Rival R.O.B.! Stage fough at: The Aurora Specs: Heavyweight-average jumps-Average Speed-It's all so painful!-Hard to damage-One Extrajump 20. Excadrill (Pokemon) Attack: Claw Swipes Special: Mud Slap (Charges into Focus Blast) Side Special: Drill Run Up Special: Drill Jump Down Special: Homing Dig Final Smash: Burrowing Fury Specs: Quite heavy-Terrible jumping-decent speed-Good Attacks-Average Defence-One Extrajump Poketornumant After completing story stage "A Challenge To Charizard" this gamemode is unlocked. it allows you to unlock pokemon fighters by completing objectives which could range from a simple duel to only being able to attack using pokeball assists to surviving a final smash with no damage! all battles take place in the new stage "twenty years of the elite". also, Starters, Similarly to Palutena, can be customised to be ranged or contact fighters. Machamp: Attack: Punch Special: Dynamic punch Side Special: Ice Punch Up Special: Bullet Punch Down Special: Seismic Toss Poketornumant Challenge: Beat Machamp as a heavyweight fighter Final Smash: Synergy Burst Specs: Heavyweight-Average Jumps-Slow-Deadly Punches-Average Defence-Two Extrajumps Haxourus: Attack: Scratch Special: Dragon Rage Side Special: Dragon Rush Up Special: Stone Edge Down Special: Earthquake Poketornument Challenge: Defeat Master Hand As Pikachu Final Smash: Dragon Claw Specs: Midweight-Average jumps-Decent Speed-Powerful Attacks-Well Armoured-Two extrajumps Exploud: ''' Attack: Standard Special: Hyper Voice Side Special: Flamethrower Up Special: Sonic Boom Down Special: Stomp Poketornumant challenge: Defeat Exploud in a duel as sonic Final Smash: Cacophony Specs: Midweight-Average Jumps-Slow-Powerful Attacks-Relatively Squishey-Two Extrajumps '''Blaziken: Attack: Standard Special: Flamethrower/Fire Punch Down Special: Rock Tomb/Fire Spin Side Special: Blast Burn/Brave Bird Up Special: Sky Uppercut/Peck Poketornumant Challenge: Defeat Blaziken Using only the pokeball item to deal damage Final Smash: Inferno Overdrive Specs: Lightweight-Good Jumps-Blinding Fast-Decent Attacks-Below Average Defence-Three Extrajumps Empoleon: Attack: Standard Special: Water Pulse/Whirlpool Down Special: Flash Cannon/Blizzard Side Special: Hydro Pump/Drill Peck Up Special: Water Pledge/Aqua Jet Poketornumant Challenge: Defeat Mega Charizard X As empoleon Final Smash: Subzero Slammer Specs: Heavyweight-Average Jumps-Decent Speed-Above Average Attacks-Good Defence-One Extrajump Chestnaut: Attack: Standard Special: Energy Ball/Wood Hammer Side Special: Seed Bomb/Rollout Down Special: Leech Seed/Spiky Shield Up Special: Overgrow Bolt/Frenzy Plant Poketornumant Challenge: Duel Chestnaut while also protecting a 40 HP Toad Final Smash: Double Team Specs: Heavyweight-Average Jumps-Slow-Hits Hard-Very Resilient-Two Extrajumps Heliolisk: Attack: Standard Special: Thundershock Side Special: Parabolic Charge Down Special: Discharge Up Special: Volt Switch Poketornumant Challenge: HP battle against Three Heliolisk Final Smash: Parabolic Void Specs: Lightweight-Good Jumps-Incredible Speed-Nasty Shocks-Awful Defence-Two Extrajumps Golurk: Attack: Standard Special: Shadow Ball Side Special: High Horsepower Up Special: Thrusters Down Special: Earthquake Poketornumant Challenge: Survive the final Smash with 1 HP Final Smash: Internal Energy Specs: Heavyweight-Great Jumps-Quite Slow-Nasty Attacks-Decent Defence-Three Extrajumps Regice Attack: Standard Special: Ice Shard Side Special: Iron Defence Up Special: Superpower Down Special: Icy Wind Poketornumant Challenge: play a match where every hit freezes solid Final Smash: Flash Freeze Specs: Midweight-Small Jumps-Slow-Hard hitting-Very Good Defence-Two extrajumps Gallade: New Stages: Droid Factory (Star Wars) a stage inspired by episode II. You Start In A Simple Desert Themed Version Of the classic smash bros. Battlefield. It soon throws everyone into the air, and fighters land on a randomly chosen next zone. this repeats over and over, but it doesn't ever come back to the original battlefield. Areas Are as Follows: Assembly Line: Geonosian Guards occasionly come in to fire a few shots at players before flying off, three welders And a crusher are present and dangerously and randomly activate as stage hazards, and the conveyor belt keeps Pushing all the fighters to the right. Magma Pot: Players are dumped into a pot, with another pot behind it, every so often moving leftward. players can escape the pot and jump between them, and the stage eventually reaches a lava-pourer thing, that dumps molten stuff into the first pot before the stage flips. Arena 1: The execution Arena is full of beasts. The Reek (The Rhino-Like one) will charge Across The stage similarly to the gogoat assist as a stage hazard, The Acklay (the big one) Will thrust its pincers onto the stage from above, and will try to aim for players. it will attack four times before going away, but if its pincer is hit with a standing smash attack or final smash, it will retreat immideately. Arena 2: Another Part Of the arena, With The Columns used as platform. The Slave carts that carry anakin and padme occasionally show up, with the drivers swiping with their short staffs for a bit before leaving. Any player hit by the staff will fall unconcious and be carried off the stage in the cart. The Nexu Beast (The Cat One), Also makes an appearance, showing up as an annoying boss, but only targeting players standing on the pillars until He joins a player's side. The Reek also shows up here, this time knocking down the pillars instead of directly attacking players. the columns will break into several pieces, and anyone caught under one will be launched. battle droids also show up here, marching across the stage and firing at random. Dukoo's seat: The Most Cramped part of the stage, also home to The Jango Fett boss, who will fire homing missiles and blaster bolts as well as a short-range flamethrower. Battlefield: Full of random blaster bolts from offstage. occasional gunship strikes and meteor showers (if you're wondering at this point if I'm a ridiculous geek or just did a lot of research into the planet, arena and battle, it's the first one). There are also flash floods, and anyone caught in the water will perish immediately. fortunately, before a flood, several gunships will swoop down to various heights with their bay doors open, acting as floating platforms. If anyone wants to add more zones to this that's fineCategory:Super Smash Bros. Category:DLC Category:Community Article